


tell me i'm the only one

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: johnny has a kink and jaehyun is the reason for it





	tell me i'm the only one

**Author's Note:**

> { not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes ~ }

Jaehyun feels the back of his knees hit the bed, body wavering before he’s falling down, butt bouncing slightly at the contact. His eyes look up, tongue darting out to lick at his swollen lips as he takes in the sight of the other in front of him. He only gets one good look before their both simultaneously moving with each other. Jaehyun scoots back, body laying down as Johnny crawls over him, palms pushing into the sheets and making the bed sink down around Jaehyun’s head. 

Things are just as smooth when Jaehyun reaches his hands up, fingers threading through Johnny’s hair and pulling hard enough to make the other groan, lips crashing against Jaehyun’s. Johnny’s lips are overly wet with spit, swollen even bigger than they already are normally, due to the almost half an hour long make out session they had on the couch in the living room. 

Johnny’s arm pushes under Jaehyun’s waist, lifting his hips up and angling them perfectly for him to push his crotch against Jaehyun’s in a way that has Jaehyun breaking the kiss to moan. They’re both hard, Jaehyun has been before they even started making out, and their cocks rub together wonderfully as they both attempt to grind against each other. It’s sloppy but it’s enough for Johnny to let out a soft growl against Jaehyun’s lips before moving down to his neck, planting wet kisses all the way down to where the curve of his shoulders start. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun breathes out, hand sliding down through his hair to dig his nails into his back, earning a soft groan from the other. “ _Please._ ” 

Jaehyun can feel Johnny react to his plead. There’s a slight tense of his back under Jaehyun’s fingers and there’s the smallest, quickest, of bites right in the spot that Jaehyun’s had dreams about Johnny sinking his teeth in. The taller one pulls away, Jaehyun’s fingers sliding off his back as he sits up. Big hands are gripping his hips now, pushing them down against the bed as Johnny continues to grind against Jaehyun. 

“Fucking hell, Jae.” It comes out as a moan more than a full sentence and the sound of it has Jaehyun’s head leaning back, hand coming up to cover his face. “You’re gonna make my knot pop before I even start fucking you.” With shaky hands, Jaehyun reaches down, fingers shoving his sweatpants down, hips being lifted up by Johnny when he sees what Jaehyun’s trying to do. “You already popped yours.” There’s a loud growl from Johnny before he feels a hand around his cock, stroking it quickly. 

Jaehyun’s hand pushes through his own hair, tugging on his bangs slightly as he struggles to keep his eyes open while Johnny jacks him off. He finally gives in and lets them close, rolling back first before he shuts them when he feels the bed shift and then Johnny’s mouth around his cock. 

His ruts are normally always like this. Doyoung had told him it was rather close to what an omega in heat is like, the way Jaehyun gets so desperate for release. It used to be something that he was ashamed about and would often spend his rut alone in his room with his wonderful collection of toys. That ended rather quickly though after Johnny had caught him grinding against a pillow with his face shoved in Johnny’s pillow. Now Johnny’s scent was no longer the sole thing to get him through his rut. 

The absolute best part of having Johnny help him through his rut is that Johnny knows _exactly_ what Jaehyun likes. There’s several reasons for why he knows as much as he does. One is the fact that they used to talk about it together. Several late nights in their dorm room with the lights off and voices quiet. They would talk about the things that they like during sex, masturbation, anything really. It was never weird and it never made Jaehyun uncomfortable. They were just alphas talking about _alpha_ things with each other. 

So right now he’s more than grateful for all those conversations that made Jaehyun’s ears go red because Johnny’s not only got his mouth around his cock, head bobbing quickly, but his fingers are playing with his knot too, just how Jaehyun likes it. It doesn’t last long though because if Johnny keeps sucking him off like this, Jaehyun isn’t going to last long. It’s not that he won’t be going through multiple orgasms but he’d really rather not cum so soon. 

Johnny is the one to tap Jaehyun’s hip as he pulls his mouth off his cock with a pop. Jaehyun groans, body turning onto his stomach, the tap being a silent command for him to roll onto his stomach. In seconds, Johnny has his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, tugging them up and in half the time, he’s got his face shoved between Jaehyun’s cheeks. 

It’s always quick like this, always fast paced and desperate. They have their days when they seek each other out with soft kisses and playful laughter between each other. They’ll even fall into that when Jaehyun’s rut suppresses in the next few hours. For now though, Johnny doesn’t even bother being slow while eating Jaehyun out. 

Fingers mix with his tongue and it makes Jaehyun whine loudly, pushing his face into his pillow while pushing his ass back, desperate for Johnny to give him more. And Johnny does. His mouth pulls away and now it’s just his fingers. Two turn into three and then shortly four. It’s more than Jaehyun normally has shoved in him, only really comfortably being able to do two before he gives up and resorts to a toy instead. Most the time it is just a toy and not Johnny’s cock and knot. 

“You’re getting so wet,” Johnny says with a groan, free hand slapping at Jaehyun’s ass, nails digging in slightly. “Excited to have my knot?” 

Jaehyun tilts his head, sucking in a long breath as he pushes his cheek against the pillow, eyes attempting to look back at Johnny. “F-Fuck.” It comes as a drawn out moan when Johnny curls his fingers up and pushes right against his prostate. Jaehyun’s eyes close slowly but he doesn’t miss the grin on Johnny’s lips that his eyes focus on right before. “Yes, _god_ , Johnny.” 

Johnny’s fingers pull out slowly and he rubs them against his entrance before pulling away. It only takes a few seconds before Jaehyun feels Johnny’s cock rubbing against him, hands squeezing his cheeks together and nails digging into his skin. The closer they get to fucking, the more pheromones fill the room. It’s so distinctly _alpha_ around them. He’s almost positive that the rest of the members have left the dorm from the overwhelming smell, at least the omegas because there’s no doubt that the smell would put at least one of them into heat. 

“Oh fuck,” Jaehyun moans out loudly, hands gripping the sheets under him as Johnny pushes in slowly. The stretch is always something that sends pins up Jaehyun’s spine, no matter how many times they do this. “J-Johnny I’m gonna cum.” 

The moment Johnny’s knot bumps against Jaehyun’s rim is the moment that Jaehyun feels his stomach tighten. His toes curl against the bed and the wave of an orgasm washes through him. Just as quickly as his orgasm hits him, Johnny’s arm wraps around his waist, fingers curling around Jaehyun’s cock. The older one lets out low groans as Jaehyun flutters around him, tightening even more when Johnny’s fingers start rubbing his knot. 

Jaehyun’s past the point of being embarrassed at how fast he cums when he’s in rut. Doesn’t get flustered from having an orgasm at the feeling of Johnny’s knot pushing against him. And it absolutely doesn’t affect him that he’s an alpha that crumbles at another alpha’s knot. It’s what makes it better. 

With Johnny rubbing his knot, it makes Jaehyun’s legs start to shake and he tilts his head enough to bite down on the pillow. He can feel how much cum is leaking out of him. It’s more than usual for multiple reasons, the pheromones rolling off of Johnny, the overwhelming desperation that comes with his rut, and the way Johnny is playing with his knot, not to mention that fact that he can already cum a probably concerning amount because of him being an alpha. 

“Johnny, fuck, please fuck me.” The words come out broken and whiny when Johnny’s hand pulls away from his cock. “Come on, _knot_ me. I know you want to.” 

Instead of responding right away, Johnny lets out a laugh, hands returning back to Jaehyun’s hips. His pace is slow, so fucking slow. Johnny barely pushes in, barely moves his hips at all, he focuses on rubbing his knot against Jaehyun’s rim and it’s driving Jaehyun _crazy_. “You want me to fuck you?” 

There’s a growl that comes from Jaehyun’s chest, one that has him pushing his hips back and rolling them. He sloppily attempts to fuck himself on Johnny’s cock, thighs threatening to give out, still shaking from the orgasm that’s lingering through him. Before Jaehyun can let out a spit of curse words, Johnny shoves his hips down against the bed and fucking _moves_. 

Johnny’s hovering over Jaehyun, fists pushing down into the bed, arms caging Jaehyun in. He thrusts hard enough for the slaps of their skin to echo throughout the room. The wetness from Jaehyun mixes with both their moans and Johnny’s low growls. One of Johnny’s hands lifts up from the bed, fingers curling around Jaehyun’s hair and tugging him back, making his body lift up off the bed, own hands now desperately clutching the sheets under him. 

“Johnny, please,” Jaehyun breathes out with a moan. He arches his back more, pushing his hips back against Johnny, terribly attempting to match his quick pace. 

There’s lips pressed to his ear, the fingers in his hair tug harder, making Jaehyun’s mouth fall open. Jaehyun can feel Johnny’s quick breaths, the way his chest is pushed against Jaehyun’s back allows him to feel the vibrations of growls that are running heavily through Johnny. “What do you want?” 

“You know what I fucking want,” Jaehyun spits out, hands pushing against the bed as he pushes his hips back as hard as he can. “Give me your knot.” 

In seconds, Jaehyun is pushed down against the bed, hand sliding out of his hair slowly and all the way down his back. The same hand is gripping his hip, other one spreading his cheek. Jaehyun feels Johnny push the knot in and quickly pull it out. He does it three times and Jaehyun opens his mouth to let out a string of complaints but that quickly changes when Johnny pushes all the way in and stills. 

The stretch sends a burning sensation up Jaehyun’s spine. It takes his breath away for a moment and has his knees nearly give out, waist being held up by Johnny. Eyes close and Jaehyun’s positive he blacked out for a moment because when he comes to, he feels quick, warm, spurts of his own cum landing on his chest. 

Johnny hasn’t moved yet, hips flush against Jaehyun’s ass and hands gripping at his hips like he’s going to die if he lets go. Jaehyun can feel the throbbing of both Johnny’s cock and his knot in him, nearly matching the fluttering of his own muscles from his orgasm. The feeling of Johnny’s knot in him sends his senses into overdrive. His whole body feels like it’s tingling and his mind is somewhere in the clouds, whole self completely blissed out. 

Johnny hasn’t said anything either, hasn’t made a single sound, at least not that Jaehyun has heard. But by now, Jaehyun knows Johnny, knows how he is during knottings. Jaehyun knows that Johnny has a thousand things lingering on his tongue that he wants to say, actions and words that are purely _alpha_ that he’s holding back. He’s heard them before when Johnny had knotted him in the living room one morning after breakfast, attempting to ignore his own rut. It’s words that constantly float around Jaehyun’s head, making his toes curl at the thought of hearing Johnny say them again. Words that are so distinctly alpha, ones that Jaehyun himself have said, but hearing Johnny say them, make his eyes roll back in his head and Jaehyun’s pretty sure he could even cum from hearing them. 

“Jae,” Johnny starts quietly, nails still digging into the flesh of his ass. 

“Say it, Johnny.” Jaehyun groans at the feeling of Johnny’s nails pushing further into his skin. He pushes his hips back, muscles tightening as he feels the knot push just slightly more into him. “Tell me how much you want to breed me.” There’s a shift in Johnny, one that Jaehyun can feel against him and one that he can smell. Jaehyun’s own words are making him moan, cock twitching and toes curling at the thought of Johnny letting go and doing what he wants to do. “Breed me and fill me up with your pups,” Jaehyun pauses to let out a moan, head tilting and cheek pushing against the pillow, trying to look back at Johnny. “Fuck, _please_ , Johnny.” 

“Jae, holy fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” Through teary eyes, Jaehyun manages to focus on Johnny. His lips are pressed tightly together, brows knitted and he sees the way his chest is rising and falling with each deep breath. 

“I know that’s what you want,” Jaehyun moans out as he feels Johnny’s cock twitch in him. “You told me before,” he has to pause when Johnny finally thrusts his hips forward. “Told me how much you wanna fill me up and start a family.” 

Within seconds, there’s a loud growl from Johnny, a hand in Jaehyun’s hair and it’s pulling him backwards until Jaehyun’s back is flush against Johnny’s chest. There’s an arm around his waist, hand wrapped around his cock and lips on his neck. Jaehyun has to spread his legs more, head leaning back against Johnny’s shoulder, tilting it to give Johnny better access. It’s not the most comfortable position, especially now that Johnny’s knot has gotten considerably bigger in him, tying them together for a questionable amount of time. 

Johnny lets out a whine, one that is muffled from him gently sinking his teeth into Jaehyun’s neck. It’s not deep enough to even come close to a bond mark but the fact that Johnny is even biting there, has Jaehyun’s mind nearly short circuiting. The hand on his cock is moving slowly, matching with Johnny’s now slow thrusts. 

The teeth pull out of his neck, wet lips planting sloppy kisses all the way up to his ear. “You’d look so fucking pretty swollen with my pups,” Johnny moans against Jaehyun’s ear and he pauses his thrusts to let out a quiet _fuck_ before he starts moving again, thrusts becoming faster and harder. “I want to breed you every time we fuck. Fill you up and leave you swollen with my cum.” Jaehyun can feel Johnny’s knot throbbing in him from his words. The pheromones that are rolling off the older one are almost suffocating and if Jaehyun wasn’t currently blissed out from the talk in his ear and the cock and knot in him, he’d have a slight worry for any omega that’s lingering in the dorm. “God, Jaehyun, I just want it so bad.” 

There’s three more rough thrusts and a twist of Johnny’s hand before Jaehyun arches his back, body nearly falling forward as his orgasm hits him hard. Johnny’s teeth are sinking back into Jaehyun’s neck when he too gets hit by his own orgasm. The hand on Jaehyun’s cock moves away and both of Johnny’s hands are gripping his hips tightly. The knot in him is throbbing quickly and Jaehyun honestly thinks he could cum again at the feeling of how much Johnny is filling him up. 

It takes nearly a minute before Jaehyun feels Johnny cock stop throbbing in him. Another minute of deep breaths, both of them trying to find a steady rhythm again. Though Jaehyun’s breath hitches when Johnny’s hand wraps around the base of Jaehyun’s cock, fingers brushing over his knot. 

“Mm,” he says with a soft laugh against Jaehyun’s neck. “Sorry, I should have grabbed a toy for you to knot.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head, pushing his hips up gently, letting out a hum, leaning back against Johnny the best he can. “It’s okay. I feel so much better now so it should go down soon.” 

“If not, you know I’m always up for knotting me.” Johnny’s lips curl into a smile, pressing another gentle kiss on Jaehyun’s neck. 

“I know,” Jaehyun lets out a laugh, eyes closing as Johnny’s lips travel up his neck slowly. “You might be worse than I am when getting knotted though. You’re so needy and loud.” Jaehyun feels Johnny let out a laugh, breath tickling his skin. The fingers on his knot move away and Johnny’s arms wrap around Jaehyun, hugging him gently. 

There’s silence for a few minutes, the only sound filling the room being the sound from soft kisses. Johnny’s hand had traveled up to tilt Jaehyun’s head, lips meeting in a slow kiss. Johnny is the one to pull away after a string of pecks, nose brushing against Jaehyun’s. “I guess my breeding kink is exposed now,” he says with a laugh. 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, elbow nudging at Johnny’s chest. “You act like I didn’t know. You told me you wanted to fill me up that one time you fucked me in the living room.” 

“That was a really bad rut!” 

“Still,” Jaehyun teases, leaning forward to press his lips against Johnny’s, voice whispering against his lips. Jaehyun parts his lips, question lingering on his tongue. A question that ends up spilling out when Johnny’s hand reaches up to cup at his cheek. “Am I the only one that knows?” 

Jaehyun can feel Johnny tense up slightly at the question. Jaehyun bites down on his lip, sucking in a breath, ready to quickly dismiss it, realizing maybe he shouldn’t have asked it, but Johnny answers before he can. “Yeah,” he breathes out, lips pushing against Jaehyun’s again. “You’re the reason I have it.” 

Johnny’s hand slides down from Jaehyun’s cheek, moving back down to rest on his chest. Their lips part for a moment before meeting again, this time quicker. “That’s,” Jaehyun pauses to suck in a breath, feeling his cock twitch gently, “That’s really hot.” 

Johnny groans, nodding his head as he meets Jaehyun’s lips again. “I’ve never wanted to breed someone before and holy fuck, Jae,” Johnny pulls away a little to look at Jaehyun, eyes meeting as he continues. “I want to nearly every time I look at you.” 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun starts slowly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Even right now?” 

Johnny nods his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Even right now.” 

There’s a gently laugh as Jaehyun shifts his hips against Johnny, making the other groan at the feeling. “Wanna go again?” Johnny nods for a second time, eyes big with anticipation. “You’re fucking me on my back this time though,” Jaehyun states “So I can look at you while you breed me.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” is all Johnny manages to say before pushing Jaehyun forward onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
